


When life gets you down(DISCONTINUED)

by Ukrainiangirl101



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Other, Somone help this child, Swearing, i cant tag, my son needs love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainiangirl101/pseuds/Ukrainiangirl101
Summary: Hey this is just explaining the chapter the story will have actual chapters later





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic I honestly just think it's a story but whatever enjoy

So Marty is my oc who has really bad insomnia and like never sleeps he is really really nice his best friend of 12 years friend dumped him...... Lee his best friend of 12 years is a big asshole cause she only pretended to be his friend........Martys mom works a lot actually so much she doesn't see him often but when she does she's super laidback and nice......his dad is a fuking asshole like his best friend 

 

That's all for now actual chapters in the future


	2. The  beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty was in his bedroom reading because surprise surprise he couldn't sleep this was the 5th time this week and he couldn't figure out why all the sudden he couldn't sleep

Marty was in his bedroom reading because surprise surprise he couldn't sleep this was the 5th time this week and he couldn't figure out why all the sudden he couldn't sleep 

Now 8 years later he knows exactly why he can rarely ever sleep, it's hereditary, passed down from who knows how long. He was awake just staring at the ceiling wishing for sleep to overtake him when he looked at the clock, 6:17, 'time to get ready for school' he thinks as he throws on what he always wears a long sleeve black and white teashirt underneath a black spotted light blue t-shirt, with jeans and sneakers.

●time skip brought to you by my lazy ass●

 

Once Marty arrives at school he imeadiatly feels as if something's not right and starts looking for his friend Lee. 'Spotted' he thinks as he walks toward her taking to a group of her friends "hey Lee" he says as cheerfully as he can "oh.......hi" is the response he gets back "what's wrong he asks concern lacing his voice 

"I..I don't wanna hang out with you anymore" she said. 

 

Marty's world came crashing down instantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any name ideas for title constructive criticism accepted 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I don't update often
> 
>  
> 
> Also 
> 
>  
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED.......


	3. The  beginning PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee had been his friend for 12 FUCKING years
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Life stuff 
> 
>  
> 
> Tw: kind of a panic attack can't really write stuff like that really well but just to be safe

"I don't wanna hang out with you anymore" 

 

Marty suddenly felt like his entire world just shattered.  
"Why?" He said choking back a sob. "I was just using you to get popular now I am. Now i dont need you" Lee said smirk on her face. Marty then ran out of the school 'she said she would be my friend forever, she proMISED' he kept thinking as he let out the tears he had been holding back he sat down on the steps of the school. He hasn't noticed he was hyperventilating until there were black dots spotting his vision he tried to steady his breathing but to no avail, Lee had been his friend for 12 FUCKING years and then she tells him she never really was. He couldn't hear his name being called and the black dots were getting bigger and bigger until, nothing.

 

●3 hour time skip●

 

Marty woke up in the nurses office 3 hours later. "When did I get here?" He thought. "3 hours ago." The nurse replied "oops I said that out loud, anyway who brought me here?" Marty asked. "I couldn't see their face very well but it might've been the new kid. They said they saw you hyperventilating or something." The nurse said. "Oh that." Marty replied after a few seconds "anyway you should get to class here's a pass for being late in case you need it." The nurse said handing him a pass. "Thanks." Marty said walking out and heading to class.


	4. New kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was gonna be a long day'

Once Marty had gotten to his class it was really awkward since he had been 10 mins late. The teacher demanded a pass so he gave her the one the nurse gave him and sat down. 'Today was gonna be a long day' he thought to himself as he sat down. 

○time skip brought to you by dabbing llamas○

When lunch time arrived Marty had 4 spitballs spit at him, 6 notes passed to him, and had been called 11 names, but whos counting. Now usually during lunch Marty would just not eat but he was hungry today so he got in line. After he had gotten his lunch he sat down and ate and then someone sat down.


	5. New kid pt. 2

"H-hey" the kid said as he sat next to Marty. Marty looked up startled that someone even sat down next to him, "oh uh hi?" He said realizing he had been staring at the kid. "So uh m-my name's Jackel, w-what's yours?" Hacked said as he began eating the 'hamburger' the school served. "Marty" Marty replied as he also took a bite out of the so called 'burger'. "Well nice to meet you Marty, so I saw you earlier today and you kind of passed out so I brought you to the nurse" Jackel explained shyly, "really!?, i mean uh thanks." Marty replied with a very embarrassed tone and a light pink blush on his face. "It's no problem really, anyway would you like to meet at the library after school." Jackel said, Marty thought he could see a blush on his face but his eyes down to his nose was covered by his hair. "Sure" Marty said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please leave name suggestions thanks and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated


End file.
